Only In My Head
by Ultimate Ending
Summary: Seto Kaiba refused to believe there is hidden meaning behind things. But after having reoccurring dreams about an unknown girl for a month, it gets irritably hard to ignore anymore.


**Only In My Head**

_Ultimate Ending_

_Seto Kaiba refused to believe there is hidden meaning behind things. But after having reoccurring dreams about an unknown girl for a month, it gets irritably hard to ignore anymore._

Disclaimer: Lol, usually I never have a disclaimer because I like to know that we're all smart enough to know that I will **never,** sadly own Yu-gi-oh. Just saying… Oh, but I do own my OC.

--

Seto Kaiba was one of the last people on earth to believe that there was a hidden meaning behind anything. He was the type of person to take what was happening in the present and keep it in the present. He had no time to sit around and elaborate about everything that had just occurred in his day. Anything that didn't involve his company, dueling or Mokuba was useless information that needed to be disposed of quickly. That was the reason why he moves forward...not back. That's the reason he doesn't believe in fate nor destiny- He thinks it's just a way to make hopeless people around the world to feel like anything is possible. And that is most defiantly not the case, because if it were, then everyone would be powerful, rich and successful. Destiny doesn't exist because everyone makes their own life; it's not created on a silver platter and just handed to them.

As Kaiba looked up from his lit up computer screen, he took notice of the late hour that was quickly approaching. Releasing a subtle sigh of exhaustion, Kaiba placed his elbows on his desk entwining his fingers together and rested his chin on top to keep his head propped up. Just beginning to hit his limits for the day, Seto's eyes were about to give in as they fell shut but just as quick he blank it back knowing he couldn't fall asleep here. It happened to be Friday night which was his given day to work late, and after that he had the reward of going home and sleeping till noon on Saturday, and going back to work around one that afternoon.

Contemplating his two choices of staying and finishing what he needed or leaving, he hesitantly decided the latter. Blinking a couple more times waiting for the motivation to stand up as if it were a hard task, he moved to shut down his computer for the night. Getting up reluctantly after he sauntered to grab his coat and a couple other things before he left towards the door, he switched off the lights and left his office without looking back.

In a sleeping trance, Seto almost had to drag himself to the first floor. If anyone else were around he'd have second thoughts about his actions, but there wasn't anyone else, so it didn't matter. Finally, he stepped out to the parking lot where his personal car was waiting patiently for him. One great thing about his car…it never rushed him. And he hated being told what to do while saying he needed to hurry. It annoyed him to death. He was Seto Kaiba; he didn't need to "hurry" for anyone.

The whole car drive home felt non existent to him; his conscious was not present the way home. He didn't think it mattered anyway because it wasn't too busy on the streets for a Friday night, or early Saturday morning either way.

When he found himself pulling up to his home, he pulled through the gates and shifted his car to park in his usual spot in the driveway.

From outside the two story mansion it looked as if it was deserted. The lights were all out and everything was silent, almost eerie. Walking up to the front door, he turned the unlocked handle easily and pushed the door in to be greeted with utter stillness. While some people found a quiet home depressing, Seto liked it, because during the day it seemed like everyone was trying to bother him, but then when he gets home, it's his time for quiet. And that's exactly what he needed after a long week.

Shutting the door behind him, he turned for the stairwell so he could get the sleep he'd missed. While ascending each step carefully as to not trip up, he could hear the stairs creak from the house beginning to settle from old age. Hitting the top of the stairs, Kaiba started striding down the hallway which his brother's room and his were located.

Beginning to walk past Mokuba's room the sound of him toss in his sleep made Kaiba unexpectedly stop in his tracks. Turning to look through the open door, he saw the moonlight stream into his room, showing the outline of his younger brother's figure under the covers as well as casting shadows against his wall. Letting his guard down, Seto lightened his eyes keeping his eyes on his sleeping brother.

Seto turned to leave when he heard his name being called softly.

Turning back to the door, he thought it was his brother, but Mokuba was still fast asleep with his eyes shut and cuddling into the blankets. He waved it off simply; the last thing he wanted to think was he was hearing things, but he blamed it on lack of sleep.

Taking a couple steps to his own bedroom, Kaiba heard another soft whisper.

"Seto…" it muttered almost silently in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar, but he knew not to label it to his brothers.

Shaking his head at the thought, he ignored it and walked straight to his room and closed the door behind him till it clicked. He didn't want to have to do anything else before he slept, but swiftly he sat at the edge of his bed and tossed his shoes and coat on the floor as if he were a regular teenager without a care.

Taking a deep breath, he was relieved that he could now sleep knowing he didn't have to wake until noon.

As he lied on his mattress just starting to fall into sleep, one thought occurred to him before he fell asleep. That was that he'd be seeing that unknown girl in his dream he's been dreaming for the past month.

He was never the one to pay attention to dreams, knowing they were meaningless but it was harder to ignore when it came every time he shut his eyes.

He didn't even know who she was. He'd never seen her ever before so he pretty much disposed the facts of his dream. He wanted them to stop for his own sanity, or else he'd probably suffer in annoyance. It made no sense, so he was determined to pay no attention.

--

After drifting into REM stages, Kaiba felt himself slowly nodding off and waking into a dream state like other nights previous. As Seto opened his eyes he was no longer surprised with what he saw anymore.

He wasn't physically there inside, it was more like he was a third person on stand by, just being able to watch everything and not intervene; but he wouldn't anyway.

Sitting in the humid, torch lit corridor of an Ancient Egypt palace, was a small girl the age of seventeen. As she leaned herself against a vacant wall in the Pharaoh's palace where she could be alone, she looked vulnerable and helpless. But she wouldn't let anyone see that. Clutching her trembling hands on her brunette head, she looked down at her feet as her watery, brown eyes skewed her vision. She clasped her eyes tight and slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor shakily. Holding back any tears that sought to come, she took a deep breath and whispered to herself choking, "They can't do this…It's not fair."

Sniffling as her body trembled within her, her stomach clenched making her feel nauseated. She rested her head against the wall that she was leaning against and looked up to the tall palaces ceiling. Holding her breath as he eyes watered more, she choked again almost loosing her composure. She felt alone wanting a friend to talk to so badly it pained her. She wanted her best friend there… the priest.

Taking another deep breath to avoid her tears that no one should see from her, she balled up her fists wishing she could just get her anger out by screaming, but she couldn't; not here.

Just about to release her stressed fists she heard footsteps coming from around a nearby corner which made her gasp, scarred and rubbing her eyes to make sure nothing was there.

As Kaiba watched this he knew what was coming, and to him, it was nothing but nonsense.

The girl in his dream looked down the hall when the figure of Priest Seto stood before her. Finding her composure again, she fought her way to stand up on her feet in respect like her parents had taught her; even if it was her friend.

Clearing her throat she muttered a greeting and bowed at her friend. "Seto," she said politely and mused back to herself, 'at least my parents could not complain about this.'

Seto stared at her responding, "Amaia you don't have to do that just because your parents tell you, you have to." He said mentioning the standing and bowing out of respect.

She nodded her head, "I know," she explained. "But still."

As he took a step toward her he asked, "What are you doing down here?"

"Nothing," Amaia tried to convince right away knowing he doesn't want to hear about her pitiful life, he needed to be concerned about other things.

He raised his eyebrow answering, "Then why don't I believe you?"

She thought for a minute about _everything_ upon staring at the floor and avoiding his eyes. It all came back, everything she was destined to do, and she hated it so much it made her sick. Bailing her fists back up for stress relief, she muttered with clenched teeth, "Stop." She felt like crying again, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. She only did that when they were kids, and she acted like a baby. She was not the same person she was back then, she was grown up now.

"And what am I suppose to stop?" Seto remarked taking it as a joke as he looked at his friend.

She couldn't hold onto her anger and decided to take it out on the wrong person. Finally looking up at him she narrowed her eyes as she yelled, "Stop trying to understand!"

He stayed silent not understanding as he furrowing his eyebrows together.

"You know my father…he always gets what he wants," she cried shaking her head. "And because my mother can no longer bare another child, it's my responsibility to carry my family's legacy!"

Amaia paused so she could breathe, but it didn't stop her body from shaking and her heart from aching. She turned her back to her friend as her eyes squinted to keep a tear from falling. She was taught to not show tears in front of superiors. She never considered Seto on a higher class, but her parents demanded her start showing respect for everyone who worked for the Pharaoh; even if it included a friend.

Seto wasn't sure what to do. This was his friend and she'd been there for him, so he only thought it right to at least try and be there for her. Walking up behind her, he grabbed her shoulder lightly as to comfort her.

Slightly surprised by his touch, Amaia ignored it.

Taking in her surroundings and not glancing at Seto who was in back of her, calmness started to settle in again, but it didn't stop her body from quivering.

"It's a curse Seto," she stifled and held her breath. "We can not stop it; we can not beat it. We have one week before my eighteenth birthday comes and I can no longer stay here. That _is_ it. Then my fate is sealed within our Pharaoh's."

Seto's glare sharpened at his friends words. "So there is no way?" he insisted releasing his grasp on her shoulder.

"No, there is no way!" Amaia argued turning to look at him helplessly sniffling. "It is impossible to avoid what was destined since you were born. You know that."

For a second she thought she was going to cry, but it didn't come, it just came in a fit of rage.

Even though Seto Kaiba had watched this dream multiple times he didn't know the exact concept of it all. He didn't know what that girl was talking about.

Amaia shook her head at the ground as a knot built in her throat. "I don't want to have to live forever just to watch over the Pharaoh and the item's fate to enforce that no evil cross it whilst they both still live," she said softly in distress.

Priest Seto took a step toward her carefully with determination in his eyes, while she took a step away not wanting him near.

Amaia looked as if she had more interest in the stone floor, than her friend in front of her, even though she really cared about him more than that. She touched her short brunette hair, and playing with it out of habit she took a staggered breath not expecting what her friend was about to say.

"Why don't you let it grow?" Seto questioned.

Amaia looked up confused.

"Your hair," he commented. "You've always wanted long hair. Why not grow it?"

She was stunned for a second not understanding why he'd change the subject. Her hand flew to her short hair again, and she replied, "My father doesn't want me to have long hair. But don't ask me why. He always had my mother cut it before it surpassed my shoulders, but you knew that part."

He nodded, asking one more thing, "Why have you never gone against him?"

Amaia looked down at her feet ashamed, "Because I have to live with him."

He wanted to comfort his old friend, but as he took one more step toward her, she denied his help stepping back regrettably. It would just be harder for her to leave when the time came. Him not understanding, he shook it off and felt the need to leave. Turning to leave her alone, but reluctant for a moment before he walked away, he made one last statement that confused her and set her mixed emotions.

"You should stop pitying yourself; you still have one week left here…maybe that's what should matter," he stated and he walked off leaving her alone in the palaces corridor again.

Her heart pounded against her ribcage and her stomach began to tighten as her body trembled. She felt as if she was going to loosing everything about life that she enjoyed, not being just Seto.

Sliding back down the wall, she couldn't contain herself, a small tear shed from her tear duct. Everything felt hopeless.

Kaiba continued to look at the scene feeling nothing. He had nothing to say about it except for the fact it was pointless and had no reason to be a reoccurring dream. The first time he saw it though, he did feel something, but he didn't know what it was.

The rest of that night went by in a daze and was left as a blank as he stirred in his sleep occasionally. It was just the way he liked it, he wasn't exactly a fan of dreams; they were only useless facts in his head.

--

A week went by prior to that night and his dreams have been less frequent meaning he didn't have to watch that pointless reoccurring dream again. He went on with his daily lifestyle and everything seemed normal; or as much normality that Kaiba's life could hold.

On that particular Friday afternoon, Kaiba needed to talk to one of his employees about an upcoming project. As he waited impatiently on the ground floor of his companies building, he was becoming more frustrated at his employee's tardiness.

In the distance his employee jogged towards him out of breath, "Mr. Kaiba," he breathed. "I apologize!"

Seto looked at him narrowing his eyes, "Save it."

The employee nodded in respect and understanding, waiting for him to yell while surprised it didn't come.

Seto just looked at him seriously, "Next time don't waste my time."

Kaiba went over the new project precisely and what he needed from his employees to make everything possible. It took about five minutes for him to understand fully what Kaiba was asking from him and the rest of the staff to do. His employee nodded myriad to his boss showing he now knew what he was suppose to now do.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, I'll make sure it gets done."

"Good, because if you don't I won't hesitate to fire you," Kaiba demanded and his employee quickly walked away with new determination written on his face.

Kaiba wanted to roll his eyes at how pathetic his employee was, and wondered why he didn't fire him anyway, but then he knew that that guy was the head of his engineering team.

Wanting to breathe for a second, but couldn't because too many people were around, he was about to turn on his heels and head upstairs to his office, when a familiar face caught his eye outside the building.

Right outside on the other side of the glass wall, was a strangely familiar brunette. Shooting his eyes open widely in surprise, he swore his eyes were playing tricks on him. He wasn't the type of person to stare, but on this occasion a force wouldn't let him move.

Outside, the long hair brunette girl walked down the sidewalk with a smile, laughing as her friend walked beside her.

It seemed like everything fell silent as Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes.

Suddenly the brunette laughed harder having to stop in her tracks to clutch her stomach. Her friend shot her a mock angry look and pretended to walk away, so Kaiba could only see the brunette who started to calm her laughter.

Un-clutching her stomach, but still holding her smile, she wiped her eyes looking up to the sky momentarily as Kaiba couldn't find himself to brake his wide gaze from her.

As he felt the impossible happen, he noticed she looked away from the sky surprised with partial confusion, and squinted her eyes as she looked into the Kaiba Corp building.

As she looked around the interior, she laid her eyes on Kaiba, noticing that he was looking at something completely stunned and wide eyed.

She looked to both her sides to see what he could possible be staring at and she saw nothing. Feeling a little awkward to be stared at, she gave him a weak smile through the window showing Seto that this was really happening. Then it set in that he was being rude to someone he didn't even know.

The brunette waved to him almost shyly, and giggled to herself.

Kaiba held no emotion as his face flushed, he knew he needed to just look away and go to his office, but it didn't feel that easy.

This was the one person he'd see every night for a month in a dream and now the only thing separating them from reality was a glass wall. The only thing that was different was this girl had long hair.

Unexpectedly her friend came back into view looking confused. Grabbing the brunette's arm, she pulled her along, but not without _her _giving Seto one last smile as she let her friend willingly drag her away disappearing out of view.

Kaiba couldn't believe it. It had to be a trick he thought as he looked at the floor, then back out the window seeing where that girl once stood. It had to be only in his head.

Getting himself to shake it off, he walked away from the scene and went to the elevator that would lead him to his office.

While in the elevator, Seto mused, "She maybe looked like the girl from my dream, but there was absolutely no way it was. Besides it was just a dream."

And to Seto Kaiba it was just useless information anyway. But then again, some of the things that are now important information to him were once useless too.

--

Okay please tell me this short story was not a waste of your time. If it was or wasn't please drop a review… I'm all paranoid that it was ooc (out of character). Also, this was my first yugioh fanfic, yay! :D To me that's an accomplishment on its own, I've loved the show since I was in grade school and my guy cousins introduced it to me. Blah ;D (the only reason why I like those cousins of mine…just kidding). Okay I'll stop rambling…


End file.
